Suicide Made by An Assassin/Dialogues
10:00 AM, Old Shed. (After updates and explanations about the game) Marcilene Ashye: Do you have any more comment before we left? Agents: All of you will go to the city. Alerquina Endrok: Well, so I can make a Yu-Death? Yuki Omana: You mean, You Death? Alerquina Endrok: No, Yukiteru Dead. (Yuki Onama look down) Alwyn Halmy: Do not talk to him like that. Alerquina Endrok: It seems that the princess of the bombs have feelings for the girlish boy Luna Sayynonynte: You really just noticed this now? Agents: Shut up, you guys. Agents: You are dismissed, go away. (All participants leave the shed and go to town) Northwest of the city, 10:26 AM Alerquina Endrok: Meh this game sucks... Akise Aru: What do you mean? Alerquina Endrok: This game is trash, stupid people are just making stupid acts. Akise Aru: Except me... right? Alerquina Endrok: No, you are idiot like everyone else. Alerquina Endrok: A Serial Killer, a terrorist, a girlish boy, a psycho child, the perfect couple, the gothic, and the slave. Alerquina Endrok: And has you, the weird one. Akise Aru: And you think you're special? Alerquina Endrok: Sorry kiddo, the alliance is broken. Akise Aru: Whatever, good luck queen of the jokes. (Alerquina go to a near shack) Alerquina Endrok: I Just gonna sleep a bit... Alerquina Endrok: (thinking): Since the agents made this game to be faster, I can plan ... know I'm a useless here, I can not kill the serial killer, Luna probably would kill me ... The couple have numerical advantage ... the emo and the slave also... Alerquina Endrok: (thinking): Terrorist and the effeminate are a perfect match ... Damn, why did I have to be a useless? (Alerquina start cry) Alerquina Endrok: Come on Alerquina, you has always been a useless ... you never got beyond the sixth year, never achieved love of parents, you were always a useless in life. Alerquina Endrok: ... West of the city, 10:36 Jenipher Aslerk: Marcelinne, I'm tired ... we can stop and get some sleep? Marcelinne Barcel: Ok... (Jenipher and Marcelinne end up sleeping in a butcher shop near from there) (Luna Sayynonynte appears) Luna Sayynonynte: (thinking): I kill the two with a cutlass, or lock in the refrigerator? Luna Sayynonynte: (thinking): I guess I get a better a idea. (Luna take two pills and puts into the mouth of each) Luna Sayynonynte: (speaking low): Go little childrens, go to sleep. Luna Sayynonynte: Now ... how will I drag them? (Luna see a car) Luna Sayynonynte: Genial idea. (Luna enter in the car and leads both to the forest) Village of Cannibals 10:53 Luna Sayynonynte: Good luck to survive girls... (Marcelinne and Jenipher start to wake up) Marcelinne Barcel: What the... Jenipher Aslerk: Marcelinne, here is a cannibal village! Marcelinne Barcel: How you know this? Jenipher Aslerk: Luna leave this note... Is written: Good luck to survive, here's a tip, you are in a cannibal village. Marcelinne Barcel: So let's move!... Urgh, why I cant move? Jenipher Aslerk: She tied us! Marcelinne Barcel: Has a utility knife in my pocket, pick and cut the ropes Jenipher Aslerk: Right! (Jenipher Aslerk try to pick the utility knife with the hands) Jenipher Aslerk: Almost.... (Jenipher get the utility knife) Jenipher Aslerk: Nice! (Jenipher start to cut their cords) Jenipher Aslerk: Nice, now I gonna cut your rope. (Jenipher Aslerk cut the ropes of Marcelinne) Marcelinne Barcel: Nice! Marcelinne Barcel: Hey Jenipher, I think we are making progress as a team. Jenipher Aslerk: I Agree. Marcelinne Barcel: Let's explore the village... (Some people start to appear) Jenipher Aslerk: Marcelinne look back! Canninbal: (Loud scream): DIE! (A Spear rips the middle finger of Marcelinne Barcel) Marcelinne Barcel: (agonizes and scream) FUC* YOU! (Jenipher Aslerk cut the throat of the Cannibal with the utility knife) (Cannibal fall into the floor and die) Marcelinne Barcel: (screaming) TAKE ME OUT OF HERE! Jenipher Aslerk: But... We were going to investigate here ... Marcelinne Barcel: NO MORE! (Jenipher and Marcelinne run to the car and Jenipher start drive to the city) Marcelinne Barcel: Thank you... Now we gonna just sleep... away from Luna... Jenipher Aslerk: Ok... WEST-northwest of the city 11:32 Eduardo Midas: Marcilene... We need talk Marcilene Ashye: What's wrong Eduardo? Eduardo Midas: I Think we should separate us... Marcilene Ashye: Ok... But why? Eduardo Midas: We are making zero progress together, maybe if we split up, we can kill someone. Marcilene Ashye: Ok! Eduardo Midas: See you soon! West of the city 11:46 Marcilene Ashye: (thinking) I'm alone... I Want Eduardo with me... Marcilene Ashye: (thinking) I'm nothing with Eduardo... Marcilene Ashye: (thinking) No, I CANT DO THIS WITHOUT HIM! Marcilene Ashye: (thinking) What so ever... I need sleep...I'm going to that abandoned hut ... lie down and sleep ... Marcilene Ashye: (thinking) The hut is... Ok, I cant sleep, so it's fine... I just gonna pee and sleep... Luna Sayynonynte: Cute... The princess is without the prince ... Luna Sayynonynte: I wanted first to kill Eduardo ... But is ok ... Luna Sayynonynte: The princess always drink some water before sleep... (Luna Sayynonynte start to laughing maniacally) Luna Sayynonynte: Is suicide time... (Luna put a white dissolvable pill in Marcilene water bottle) Luna Sayynonynte: (thinking) The pill gonna react fast... When she drink the water, she gonna suicide yourself... (Luna pick a old knife from the floor and wait) (Marcilene come back) Marcilene Ashye: Uah... Sleep time... but before, some water... (Marcilene Ashye drink the poisonous water) (Marcilene eyes go more lighter, pick the old knife and go to the wall) Luna Sayynonynte: Now the magic will start... (Marcilene hold the old knife to aim at her head, leaning against the wall) (Luna start to laugh on a psychopath mode) (Marcilene start to stab in the head with the knife going from ear to ear) (Marcilene stabs yourself wildly, with a few tears falling from her face paralyzed, drops of blood fall to the ground, faster and faster) Luna Sayynonynte: Mission complete. Northwest of the city, 11: AM Eduardo Midas: (thinking) Maybe don't was a good idea leave Marcilene alone... Eduardo Midas: (thinking) Nah, she is fine. Eduardo Midas: (thinking) Now I gonna find Alerquina, need talk with her. (After a few minutes of walk, Eduardo find a hut) Eduardo Midas: Alerquina are you here? Alerquina Endrok: Hm? Hi Midas, what are you doing here? Eduardo Midas: Want explore the city? Alerquina Endrok: Where is your little princess? Eduardo Midas: Marcilene? I told her for us to separate, she went to the west and I came here. Alerquina Endrok: You know... Luna is in the west, and Marcy is probably dead. Eduardo Midas: Nah, she will be fine... (Luna Sayynonynte appear) Luna Sayynonynte: No, she is pretty dead. Luna Sayynonynte: Agents, Marcilene Ashye is dead. Agents: Ok, good job. Eduardo Midas: You... You killed her? Luna Sayynonynte: Yes, and you are the next... (Luna run with a syringe in hands in the direction of Eduardo Midas) (Alerquina Endrok grab a baseball bat and protect Eduardo Midas) Alerquina Endrok: Hell no! Luna Sayynonynte: Are you retarded? I was going to kill him! Alerquina Endrok: But it will not. Luna Sayynonynte: Now I have you as a problem too? F*ck it, love each other, I'll prepare something to kill someone. (Luna Sayynonynte leave the hut) Eduardo Midas: That's was... weird. Alerquina Endrok: Yeah... Want stay here? Eduardo Midas: Ok... Eduardo Midas (thinking) Since Marcilene is dead... I guess don't mater.. South of the city 12:14 Yuki Onama: So Alwyn... What we should do? Alwyn Halmy: Let's out the city... Yuki Onama: Eh... Where exactly we are? Alwyn Halmy: Good point... Alwyn Halmy: Agents, where we are? Has, a city, a florest, a island, and also has a huge hanger in the middle of nowhere... Agents: Ha... Ha Alwyn Halmy: What's is so funny? Agents: Be careful with the snakes and the reptiles... Yuki Onama: Snakes? Oh my... Alwyn Halmy: Stop. Alwyn Halmy: We are in Indonesia right? Agents: Yes, congratulations... Alwyn Halmy: So Onama, let's take a bus and hide somewere. Alwyn Halmy: I Drive this time, the last time, was a confusion. Yuki Onama: Right... Yuki Onama: Look, has a bus right there, we drive around town. Alwyn Halmy: Right... (Alwyn and Yuki strart to drive arround the town) Luna Sayynonynte: (Held in the bus back) Oh, sad, someone gonna explode. Raif Bridge 12:17 Alwyn Halmy: Meh, nothing interesting... Yuki Onama: Eh... Alwyn, have someone on the road... Alwyn Halmy: Huh? Someone? But dont has one single person in this town... must be a player Yuki Onama: But who? (Yuki try to look more closely) Yuki Onama: No idea... Is wearing a gas mask, but dont is a real, is a fake one, he also have a long greatcoat... Alwyn Halmy: Luna use a mask... but is a demon one... Yuki Onama: No idea, but...He is coming for our direction. Alwyn Halmy: What? Get a gun Onama, maybe is a enemy... Alwyn Halmy: Dont get out of the bus. (The mysterious man get more and more closer) Mysterious Man: Yuki Onama, this girl is not reliable! Mysterious Man: You must make a aliance with me, she gonna kill you! (Mysterious Man approaches and puts his foot in front of the bus and begins to push of the bridge) Mysterious Man: Do svidaniya su*a! (The bus start to fall from the bridge) (The Mysterious Man push Yuki from the bus and leave Alwyn in the falling bus) (The bus is in 2 wheels before fall) Yuki Onama: No! Alwyn Halmy: Help me Onama! Mysterious Man: Yukiteru, dont trust on her! He gonna kill you, same as she killed his own friends. Alwyn Halmy: Who give information for you? Mysterious Man: Yukiteru, she kill anyone, she will be friendly with you, and when you less expect, SHE GONNA KILL YOU! Mysterious Man: SHE GONNA KILL YOU, SHE IS JUST MANIPULATING YOU! Yuki Onama: Alwyn... That's true? Alwyn Halmy: No Onama, I never would kill y- Yuki Onama: Shut up! Yuki Onama: You told me, dont trust anyone... (Yuki start to cry a litte) Yuki Onama: So... So I can not trust you?... (Yuki Onama take a gun) Yuki Onama: I Knew it... Alwyn Halmy: No, Yuki, listen: Alwyn Halmy: I killed so many people in my life, and they all had a good reason to die, you do not have, why you are a good ally ... Yuki Onama: LIER! Yuki Onama: I Will just ... Ignore you... Yuki Onama: Mysterious Man... I accept your alliance. Mysterious Man: Great... Yuki Onama: F*ck you, of course not! (Yuki grab a hunting Knife and cut the mask of the Mysterious Man) Jonh Erick: Dammit! Yuki Onama: Really Jonh? You trying to make a alliance with me? Yuki Onama: Alwyn Is my ally, she kill for fun... Yuki Onama: I Yuki Onama: KILL Yuki Onama: FOR Yuki Onama: SURVIVE! (Yuki run in the way of Jonh Erick with the hunting knife Jonh Erick: Dang! (Yuki hit on the arm of Jonh Erick and run, cutting hands into shoulders) (Jonh Erick Scream loud of agony) Jonh Erick: FUC* YOU ONAMA!!!! (Jonh Erick throw yourself from the bridge, into to the water) Yuki Onama: Now I will help you... Luna Sayynonynte: (Held in the bus back) Nu kommer du att dö ... Luna Sayynonynte: (Held in the bus back) Explodera! (The front and back of the bus explode) -Flashback- South of the city 12:00 Luna Sayynonynte: Sprängämnena är redo när paret ange både explodera. Luna Sayynonynte: Detta kommer att bli kul. -Back to Present- Raif Bridge 12:34 (The front and back of the bus explode) (Alwyn Start to fall from the front of the bus) (She quickly grab a iron bar and hold yourself) Alwyn Halmy: Help me Yukiteru! Alwyn Halmy: (start cry) It's true Yuki, I was going kill you after you get my trust Alwyn Halmy: But I Started to like you! You are a good allied Alwyn Halmy: But... Please help me! Yuki Onama: I Will! (Yuki going down the iron bars until reach Alwyn) Yuki Onama: Up in my back! (Alwyn up in Yuki back, and Yuki begins to climb back) (The two are almost reaching the top) (Alwyn slide) Yuki Onama: Alwyn! (Alwyn Halmy start fall from the iron bars) Alwyn Halmy: I Cant hold anyone! Yuki Onama: Grab my leg! (Start raining) (Alwyn start to up in yuki body into the bridge) Yuki Onama: Now help me! (Alwyn get the arm of Yuki and pulls it into to the bridge) Alwyn Halmy: Thank you... (Yuki Onama hug Alwyn) (Alwyn kiss Yuki on the mouth) Yuki Onama: I Love you. Alwyn Halmy: Same. Agents: Eh... Players, we need have a meeting... Alerquina Endrok: You know... We are kinda... 6 Or 7 KM away from your guys... Agentst: Dont matter... Is important... End of Chapter, go to Terrorist History Chapter 8 of 16 For War Extra Clip: The death of Marcilene Ashye, in vídeo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3oSg7bNxSg Go for 2:45.